As is generally known, the control of the sequence of cycles in such machines is carried out by an electromechanical and/or electronic programmer which governs all the electric power and control wiring of the various parts that are electrically activated, such as motors, pumps, heating resistors and the like. The wiring is at present connected to the programmer using various types of individual connectors without any logical connections to the other circuits. The electrical outputs of the programmer are connected to its internal structure not the external circuits.
In an attempt to overcome this obstacle various types of switching systems have been proposed, for example in the automotive field, but this does not prove optimum as regards the internal wiring of the various contact points, the space occupied, weight and production costs.